Heroes
by Lenassei
Summary: Post Iron Man 3. (Spoilers ?) Il avait tout raccroché. Plus de Iron Man, Plus de SHIELD, plus de Vengeurs. Juste lui, Pepper, Rhodey et JARVIS. Mais le monde avait besoin de lui... Tony Stark endossera-t-il de nouveau son armure ?
1. Prologue : Assemble

**Voilà je suis allé voir Iron Man 3 le jour de sa sortie et cela m'a inspiré cette fic**

**Attention risques de SPOILERS sur Iron Man3 !**

**Les personnages sont de marvel malheureusement…**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le SHIELD n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'intervenir lorsque Tony Stark était en conflit avec le mandarin, d'ailleurs Iron Man souhaitait pas d'aide de la part de Nick Fury ou même des Avengers.

Une fois cette crise passée, le playboy, milliardaire, Philanthrope avait décider de tout raccrocher. Plus d'Iron Man. Plus de Vengeurs. Plus de SHIELD, juste lui, Pepper, Rhodey et JARVIS. C'était plus sage. Mais Malgré son nouveau départ, les fantômes de son passé le hantait : Loki, le Mandarin... Les crises d'angoisses de l'ex-Héros restaient encore trop nombreuses à son goût. Lui et Pepper avaient quitté Los Angeles pour vivre à Chicago, là où Tony aurait des chances d'oublier... Malheureusement, le monde avait besoin de lui : depuis plusieurs mois, les astro-physiciensastrophysiciens du SHIELD remarquaient des phénomènes étranges à travers les étoiles. Jane Foster, récemment devenue directrice des recherches spatiales du SHIELD pensait que cela pouvait être lié à Asgard. Elle avait raison. Peu après avoir évoqué cette théorie, une immense tornade a ravagé une petite ville du Texas. Cette Tornade a rejeté quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : Thor. Le dieu nordique protecteur de la Terre. Il était blessé, gravement à la tête et au bras et était tombé dans les pommes après avoir juste dit "_Thanos_" à Maria Hill qui était présenté lors de son apparition.

En apprenant cela, Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD avait fait amener les agents Barton et Romanoff en urgence, si un dieu vient sur Terre, il faut s'inquiéter.

**-J'étais en mission d'infiltration au Brésil**, cracha la veuve noire, furieuse d'avoir du abandonner sa mission sur l'ordre de Fury. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?!**

**-Thor est revenu.** Expliqua simplement le directeur.

**-Thor ?** Dit Clint surprit,** pourquoi ?**

**-Nous n'en savons rien, il était blessé. Je pense que les Avengers doivent revenir.**

**-Quoi vous voulez que l'on retrouve Banner, Roger et Stark ?** Demanda la russe.

**-Monsieur Roger se trouve à New York, il sera facile de le contacter, de même pour Banner, il travaille dans la tour Stark mais c'est justement Stark qui pose problème.**

Le couple d'espion savait que Tony avait tout plaqué et qu'il serait difficile de le faire revenir.

**-Je ne peux pas lui parler, il me déteste**, Trancha Natasha.

-**La seule personne qui réussirai à le convaincre, c'est Roger,** informa Clint, **Steve sait lui tenir tête et peut le faire plier.**

**-Alors trouvez moi Roger.** Ordonna le borgne.

**-Roger ?** dit Clint

-**Il aura le tact pour convaincre Stark.**

**-J'aurais été capable de le faire.** s'indigna Clint.

**-Chéri ne te vexe pas mais tu n'es pas assez convainquant...** Avoua Natasha**.**

Steve Roger travaillait avec le SHIELD depuis l'attaque de New York. Il avait aimé faire équipe avec les Avengers et regrettait de s'être séparé d'eux. Ils étaient sa nouvelle famille, Bien sur il avait gardé contact avec Clint et Natasha puisqu'il travaillait parfois avec eux mais Bruce et Thor lui manquaient ainsi que Tony. Un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après son entraînement quotidien dans son club de sport, il avait une sensation de présence et, en allumant la lumière dans le salon, il eut la joie de découvrir Natasha Romanoff, l'air grave.

**-Bonsoir,** dit-elle simplement.

**-Natasha, alors le Brésil ? Mais comment êtes vous entrée ?!**

**-bien mais trop court, je suis entrée par la porte j'ai crocheté la serrure.**

**-Hum hum... Et qu'est ce qui vous amène chez moi si tard ?**

**-Thor est revenu, affreusement faible.**

**-Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?!**

**-On en sait rien, c'est bien ça le plus embêtant. Fury veut que nous revenions.**

**-Les Avengers ?**

**-Oui. Vous reprenez du service ?**

**-Oh que oui.**

**-Tant mieux car nous avons besoin de vous pour régler "certaines choses".**

**-Certaines choses ?**

**-Convaincre Tony Stark de nous rejoindre.**

**-Tony ? Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas, il adore se montrer et jouer les héros.**

**-Vous ne regardez pas la télévision ?**

**-Pas souvent.**

**-Et bien mettez vous a la page. Vous savez ou nous trouver.**

Le pauvre super soldat était légèrement perplexe mais l'espoionne le lui donna pas plus de réponse et reparti rapidement. Tony Stark aurait changé ? Pas possible, on est narcissique ou on ne l'est pas et quand on l'est c'est pour la vie. Jamais Tony ne laisserait passé l'occasion d'être vénéré en tant que héros. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas rejoindre les vengeurs de nouveau ? Steve rejoint le QG du SHIELD de New York aussi vite qu'il put et il eut la surprise de découvrir que Nick Fury, l'agent Hill, Clint et Natasha l'attendaient déjà. Il les salua rapidement avant que Fury n'invite l'équipe à rejoindre une pièce plus privé. ils s'exécutèrent et prirent place autour d'une table ronde ornée du logo du SHIELD. Personne ne prit la parole, visiblement Fury attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes lourdement silencieuses, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Banner.

**-Pardonnez mon retard.** S'excusa-t-il.

**-Alors Docteur, comment va-t-il ?** demanda Fury.

**-Thor sera dans l'impossibilité de nous rejoindre durant quelques jours encore. la blessure qu'il a à la tête est sérieuse, s'il n'était pas un dieu, il serait mort. Vos médecins ont fait un bon diagnostique.**

**-Voilà qui est fâcheux. c'est la venue de Thor qui nous à rassemblé. Il semble que Asgard ait des problèmes. Cela signifie que la Terre risque d'en avoir également.**

**-Mais on ne sait pas quoi exactement.** compléta Hill. **Alors nous voulons que les Avengers se tiennent prêt, seulement il nous manque un élément important : Stark.**

**- Natasha m'a vaguement expliqué mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Tony ?** demanda Steve légèrement inquiet.

-**L'année dernière, Stark a fait face seul à un ennemi redoutable connu sous le nom du mandarin.** Expliqua Fury. **Ce terroriste s'en est prit à Pepper Pots, la fiancée de Stark, une fois le mandarin hors d'état de nuire, Stark a décidé de laisser Iron Man pour la protéger. Il sera difficile de le ramener parmi nous.**

**-Laisser comme abandonné ?**

**-C'est exact.**

**- Et vous voulez que je le ramène ici ?**

**- Vous êtes le seul qu'il respecte suffisamment pour l'écouter,** avoua Natasha,** donc oui, il faut que vous le rameniez.**

**-Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps.**

**-Comme nous .** Dit Bruce, **j'ai travaillé quelques temps avec lui mais il ne m'écoutera pas.**

**-Il écoutera peut être l'autre,** remarqua Clint.

**-Vous voulez que je pointe chez lui et que je détruise tout pour le ramener ici?**

**- Non ! Mauvaise idée,** coupa Natasha, **Steve est plus calme, il saura le convaincre.**

-**Il le faut, vu l'état de Thor, nous aurons besoin de vous tous pour nous sauver.** conclu Fury.

**-D'accord, ou puis-je trouver Stark ?**

**-Chicago.** informa Hill, **Si vous le permettez, je vous accompagnerais là-bas.**

**-Avec Plaisir.**

-**Alors bon voyage, ramenez nous Stark au plus vite.** Termina Fury, **nous vous informerons de l'évolution de l'état de Thor**.

Un avion du SHIELD fut vite préparé pour Steve et l'agent Hill. Steve était anxieux vis-à-vis de ce qui l'attendait à Chicago car il avait mit du temps mais c'était attaché à Tony et son égo…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié de court prologue :D**

**Bisous baveux j'espère vous revoir pour la suite, Lenassei**


	2. Chapitre 1 : New Avenger

**Bon, un chapitre pour introduire l'action doucement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il ne se passe rien :)**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

* * *

En plein centre de Chicago se dressait la magnifique tour Stark 2.0, un bâtiment conçut par Tony Stark à l'aide des nouvelles technologies écologiques. Cet important bâtiment était fort semblable à la tour de New York, la seule différence c'est que le siège de Stark Industrie reposait à l'intérieur désormais, sans doute une idée de Tony pour quitter définitivement Los Angeles. Steve était réellement impressionné. La tour Stark 2.0 Avait un bel aspect esthétique, moderne et design mais tout de même joli au goût de Steve. Accompagné de Maria Hill, le super soldat franchit le portique de la tour. L'intérieur était encore plus époustouflant que l'extérieur, au centre du Hall trônait une représentation holographique d'Howard Stark, le fondateur de l'entreprise et le père de Tony. Steve marchait au hasard dans ce gigantesque Hall remplit de gadgets technologique créés pour impressionner des touristes et d'employés tandis que Hill marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

**-Nous voulons voir Stark.** Lâcha-t-elle à la jolie blonde assise derrière un bureau.

**-Vous avez rendez-vous ?** Maria sortie sa plaque du SHIELD avec un sourire mauvais à l'hôtesse.

-**Dernier étage.** Dit simplement la femme. **Prenez l'ascenseur privé.**

**-Merci beaucoup, vous venez Roger ?** Demanda Hill toujours aussi froidement.

**-Heu... J'arrive tout de suite !**

Tony Stark aimait sa nouvelle vie. Il s'était fiancé à Pepper il y a deux mois, le mariage était en préparation, son entreprise prospérait. Une vie de rêve pour un génie, milliardaire et ex-playboy... Aujourd'hui encore, une belle et banale journée s'annonçait, Pepper était descendue pour jouer son rôle de chef et lui regardait les rues de Chicago. Son appartement dans la tour Stark 2.0 était complètement différent de celui de la tour de New York, la décoration était plus chaleureuse, plus familiale puisque Pepper avait ajouté sa touche personnelle à tout cela, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui voulait complètement changer de style de décoration afin que Tony oublie l'ancien lui... Malheureusement son ancienne vit de super héros vient le rattraper sans prévenir quand JARVIS lui annonça avec son ton neutre :

-**Monsieur, monsieur Roger et l'agent Hill sont dans l'ascenseur privé.**

-**Roger ? Je connais un Roger ?**

**-Steve Roger monsieur, il fait parti des Avengers.**

**-Les Avengers ?!**

Des dizaines d'images apparurent en flash dans l'esprit de Tony. Steve, Clint, Thor, Natasha et Bruce... Ses anciens partenaires ! New York, les Chitauris, Loki...

**-Ne les fait pas entrer JARVIS. Je ne tiens pas à les voir.** Dit le génie par peur que la visite de Steve lui donne une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

**-Monsieur ils sont déjà engagés dans l...**

**-Redirige-les vers un autre étage. Je ne veux pas les voir.**

**-Notre visite vous déplait tant ?** Demanda Hill sur un ton méprisable.

Elle venait de sortir de la petite cabine avec Steve sur les talons.

**-Tiens, la charmante Maria Hill et ce cher Steve, quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous m'annoncez votre mariage ?**

Sous sa petite blague pathétique, Steve sentait bien que Tony essayait de dissimuler sa nervosité face à cette rencontre, tout dans les gestes trahissait son stresse, il croisait et décroisait les bras fréquemment, était parfois parcourut d'un léger spasme. Étrange venant de lui. Steve admirait Tony pour sa capacité à rester calme mais visiblement il avait perdu cette faculté. Le génie les invita tout de même à venir s'assoir dans le salon pour discuter mais Hill déclina l'invitation.

**-L'heure est grave monsieur Stark, vous devez revenir.** Dit Maria.

-**Revenir ? Où ?**

**-Revenir au SHIELD, rejoindre vos équipiers, les Avengers.**

**-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Fury qui vient me chercher ?**

**-Le directeur Fury m'a confié que vous étiez instable psychologiquement,** expliqua Hill, **il veut que vous reveniez mais veut vous convaincre de reprendre les armes sans vous braquez.**

**-D'où la présence de Steve,** conclue Tony.

Instable psychologiquement ? Steve n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'état de Tony était si grave que cela ? Ça semblait irréel. Hill essaya encore tant bien que mal de convaincre Stark de revenir mais elle n'y arrivait pas puisqu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors, Steve lui pria de partir et de le laisser seul à seul avec Tony, après tout Natasha disait que Captain America était suffisamment calme pour le convaincre, autant essayer. L'homme de fer et le super soldat se retrouvèrent donc seul, assis face à face dans le salon, se dévisageant mutuellement. Du point de vu de Steve, Tony semblait différent, il ne respirait pas la forme, au contraire il semblait mort de fatigue puisque de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

-**Je ne reviendrais pas**. Trancha Tony.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai mes raisons.**

**-Pour Pepper ?**

**-Entre autre.**

**-Ok.**

**-Quoi vous abandonnez si vite ?**

**-Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi mais pour comprendre, les autres ne veulent rien me dire à ton sujet, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Je respecte ton choix, tu es fiancé, tu as une vie stable, je ne veux pas tout te prendre. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.**

**-Ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**-Tu semble effrayer depuis que nous sommes entré Hill et moi, pourquoi ?**

**-Je... Vous voudriez bien sortir monsieur Roger, c'est une propriété privée.**

Steve restait bouche-bée de la froideur avec laquelle Tony lui parlait et évitait le sujet. Il pensait qu'après l'attaque de New York, ils étaient devenus amis mais visiblement, il avait tord.

**-Écoute, Thor est blessé. On a besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas nous aider tant pis, mais, si tu as besoin d'amis, nous sommes là, je suis là.**

Le génie restait toujours aussi immobile malgré la tentative de Steve pour le détendre. Le super soldat allait donc repartir mais Tony l'interpela rapidement.

**-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Thor ?**

**-On en sait rien, on le saura quand il sera revenu à lui.**

**-Il est dans le coma ?!**

**-Oui, malheureusement.**

**-Ça m'a l'air sérieux votre problème, si un dieu est blessé...**

**-C'est pour cela qu'on a besoin de vous. **

**-Je ne peux pas...**

**-Pourquoi? Explique toi** !

Il allait enfin parler, Steve sentait le besoin que Tony avait de parler mais, comme si le destin ne voulait pas que Steve sache le mal qui oppressait Tony, une jeune femme entra dans l'appartement. Elle portait un tailleur noir avec une jupe et des escarpins assortis. Ses cheveux étaient roux, retenus par une queue de cheval haute. C'était une femme plutôt jolie, de plus, le rouge à lèvres rouge qu'elle portait rehaussait son teint clair. Son intrusion coupa court la conversation des deux super-héros. La femme marchait machinalement dans l'appartement, sans même remarquer la présence de Steve tellement elle était concentrée sur le dossier qu'elle lisait.

-**Tony, je viens de recevoir ça, c'est de la part du S.H.I...** Elle releva enfin la tête et aperçut Steve.** Oh bonjours... Vous êtes ?**

**-Steve Roger madame, c'est un plaisir.** Dit Steve en tendant sa main à Pepper.

**-Roger ? Steve Roger, le grand Captain America** ?Demanda-t-elle en serrant la main.

**- C'est cela. Vous êtes Pepper Potts n'est ce pas.**

**-Exact. Bon je pense que vous et Tony étiez en train de parler, je vous laisse.**

**-En fait monsieur Roger allait s'en aller.**

**-Ah oui ?** demanda Steve surprit.

-**Oui,** confirma Tony, **Bon voyage pour New York...**

**-New York ? Vous nous venez de New York ?**

**-Euh...Oui.**

-**Pourquoi ne pas rester pour la nuit, c'est dommage de faire un aller/retour en avions en une journée, repartez demain.** Proposa Pepper.

Malgré le regard de Tony qui suppliait Steve de refuser, il ne déclina pas l'offre et c'est ainsi que lui et c'est ainsi que lui, Hill et Pepper se retrouvèrent autour d'une même table au diner, Tony avait trouvé une excuse lamentable pour s'éclipser avant le repas.

**-Madame**, commença Hill alors que les autres mangeaient, **je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité mais nous sommes ici dans un but précis.**

**-Je m'en doute, le S.H.I.E.L.D ne rend jamais de visite de courtoisie.**

**-En effet, monsieur Stark doit revenir, j'espère que vous comprenez l'importance de la situation et que...**

**-Si vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'empêche de vous rejoindre, il y a méprise.**

**-Pardon ?** Lâcha Steve

-**Tony a souffert, affreusement depuis l'attaque de New York, il avait des crises de paniques affreuses et ne dormait plus. Et cet homme n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses, une fois le "mandarin" vaincu, les crises de Tony se sont accentués et New York comme Los Angeles lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Alors nous sommes partis. Le docteur Banner lui servait de psy pendant un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à obtenir la confiance de Tony.**

**-Banner n'a jamais mentionné ça**, observa Hill.

**-Peut importe,** dit Steve, **nous perdons notre temps ici, Tony ne pourra pas redevenir un Vengeur, pas encore. Merci de votre accueil madame mais nous partons. **

**-Mais...**

Le super soldat se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur, l'espionne l'imita rapidement.

-**Fury va être furieux.**

**-Peut importe, je suis sûr qu'il se doutait de comment ça allait se passer.**

**-Alors c'est fini ?**

**-Pas sûr...**

La jeune femme fut interloquée par le sous-entendu de son collègue mais celui-ci ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Le voyage vers New York fut trop court au gout de Maria, elle craignait son retour au QG du SHIELD, Fury allait la tuer pour l'échec de sa mission mais heureusement pour elle, Steve prit sa défense devant Fury en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas insisté pour le retour de l'homme de métal et qu'il était responsable de cet échec, ce qui n'était pas faux. Selon Maria, Steve était le seul membre de l'équipe avec Bruce que Tony pouvait considérer comme des amis, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté ? Et le fait que Bruce n'est pas parlé de ses séances avec Stark voulait sûrement dire qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Les jours passèrent lentement après cela, l'équipe, c'est à dire Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve et Maria, qui remplaçait Stark s'entrainaient pour l'éventuelle attaque. Thor n'était toujours pas rétabli et le ciel devenait de plus en plus menaçant...

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà :D ! Alors qu'est ce que Bruce cache ? Comment va Thor ? Tony va-t-il revenir ? **

**A votre avis ?**

**Une review ?**

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Action

**Coucou les amis, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté… J'espère que vous êtes encore intéressé par cette fiction.**

**Bref on se retrouve en bas, pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maria avait du mal à faire équipe avec les Avengers, elle n'arrivait pas à s'entendre parfaitement avec eux. Bien sur il n'y avait aucune haine entre eux mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir comme un véritable membre de la famille en plus du fait qu'elle ne leur faisait pas réellement confiance. Jamais elle ne remplacerait Tony aux yeux des autres.

Stark était un pilier fondateur de l'équipe, il était un peu celui qui reliait le tout, contrairement à lui, Maria avait la sensation d'être un cheveu sur la soupe. Thor s'éveillait enfin après deux semaines de comas. Jane Foster était à ses côtés lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. "_On aurait dit un fou, il hurlait de peur, il suppliait Thanos de laisser la vie sauve à Loki"_ expliqua-t-elle a Fury à travers un rapport détaillé. Après avoir lu ces mots, l'homme au bandeau avait convoqué l'équipe.

** -Comment va Thor ?** S'inquiéta Natasha.

-**Bien, Miss Foster s'occupe de lui et l'aide à retrouver des repaires, il viendra nous rejoindre après.**

-**Ok. Il a évoqué Loki.** Remarqua Steve en lisant le rapport, **doit-on le considérer comme une menace?**

**-Je ne pense pas, Loki semble s'être attiré les foudres d'un certain "Thanos"**

**-Est ce qu'on sait quelque chose sur lui ?** Demanda Bruce.

**-Je crains que non, mis à part Asgard, nous ne connaissions pas beaucoup de mondes extraterrestres.**

**-Et bien nous allons attendre Thor dans ce cas,** conclu Clint.

-**Nous pouvons aussi émettre des hypothèses,** dit Bruce, **regardez, Thanos en a après Loki d'après les mots de Thor, je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger.**

**-Détrompez-vous mon ami,** lança la voix forte du dieu nordique qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une jolie brune qui lui soutenait le bras, **vous avez raison sur un point, c'est Loki que Thanos veut mais Loki est prêt à sacrifier la Terre pour sa vie. S'il est encore en vie...**

**-Que c'est-il passé là-haut ?** Demanda Natasha.

-**Les chitauris étaient là, par milliers et à leur tête se dressait un gigantesque homme violet, un être d'une espèce qui m'étais jusque là inconnue : Thanos. Ils ont tout détruit, Asgard a été mis à feu et à sang à cause de Loki.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?** Demanda Maria.

**-Lorsque Loki à attaqué la Terre c'est Thanos qui lui a fournis armée et pouvoir en échange du Tesserac.**

** -Mais puisqu'il à échoué...** Commença Steve.

**-Il doit payé d'une autre façon,** compléta Thor.

**-La Terre pourrait être une compensation ?** S'inquiéta Fury.

**-Possible. Il faut être prudent, cet homme est dangereux.**

**-Il n'attaquera pas tout de suite,** intervint Maria qui était silencieuse depuis le début, **ça ne serait pas stratégique.**

** -Expliquez-vous agent Hill.**

**-Ce Thanos à Loki. Loki est le frère de Thor. Thor le protecteur de la Terre qui se trouve sur elle actuellement. Si Thanos veut la Terre, Loki à du l'avertir que les Avengers étaient un obstacle ou, grâce aux événements de New York il le sait déjà. Puisque Thor est sur Terre, ils doivent se douter qu'il aurait contacter les Avengers donc une attaque directe...**

**-Serait prévisible.** Acheva Fury, **certes mais alors que devons nous faire ?**

**-Attendre directeur, je ne vois que ça.**

Bien loin des complots des Avengers, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs soigneusement plaqué à l'arrière de son crâne venait d'apparaître sur Terre. Son corps était marqué de nombreuses blessures qui étaient la preuve des tortures qu'il avait subit. Il analysait soigneusement son environnement. Même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la Terre, il se doutait qu'il se trouvait dans une partie du monde arriérée et misérable, tant mieux c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Son objectif était clair, il voulait ensorceler des humains afin de détruire la Terre de l'intérieur grâce à un armée humaine, son maître, Thanos, le laisserait vivre s'il lui offrait la Terre, et sa vie, Loki y tenait plus que tout. Il fallait en revanche qu'il soit prudent, il ne devait pas s'attirer les foudres de Thor et des autres Avengers. Le dieu de la malice commençait à avancer dans cet environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas d'un pas décidé, une pluie d'orage tombait sur lui mais il s'en moquait complètement.

À chaque pas sur le sol boueux, il sentait sa victoire proche.

Deux petits mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Steve et de l'agent Hill chez Tony. Celui-ci restait d'ailleurs obsédé par leur court entretien, il aimerait les rejoindre au fond, mais ses angoisses étaient trop fortes pour qui s'y risque. Cependant il suivait les activités des Avengers quotidiennement car il avait piraté le système informatique du SHIELD et pouvait ainsi lire les rapports des chacun des membres de l'équipe. Il savait donc que Thor souffrait de cauchemars incessant, que Steve s'inquiétait toujours pour Iron Man, que Hill avait du mal à rentrer dans l'équipe, que Clint et Natasha ne faisaient jamais leurs rapports, que Bruce devenait le psychologue de l'équipe et enfin, que Fury savait que Tony avait piraté le réseau du SHIELD. Comment ? Le rapport enregistré sur le serveur était un message demandant à l'homme de métal d'aider son équipe, il ne lui demandait pas de revenir mais plutôt de jouer le rôle d'un ange gardien protégeant sa famille à distance même si Tony ne voyait pas trop comment faire. Il pensait à reconstruire une armure, juste au cas où mais ignorait comment Pepper réagirait face à cela, après tout, il avait juré de tout abandonner que ça soit Iron Man, les Avengers ou les affaires du SHIELD... Mais il avait du mal à accepter sa nouvelle vie, même si ses terreurs nocturnes devenaient rares, il ne supportait plus son inactivité. Le temps des Avengers et d'Iron man était bien trop cool pour que Tony Stark l'abandonne. Seulement il y avait Pepper. Il voulait l'épouser, la rendre heureuse mais la jolie rousse et l'armure ne pouvaient pas être compatible et ca, il le savait.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient à la Tour Stark 2.0, Tony n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de rendre visite à son équipe et préférait faire ses recherches de son côté à l'aide des rapports qu'il avait piraté et avait programmé JARVIS de façon à ce que son meilleur ami virtuel le tienne informé de la moindre activité extraterrestre sur la planète. Le génie avait aussi commencé à refaire des plans d'armures, au cas où ses compagnons préférés auraient besoin de lui. En revanche, même s'il avait secrètement reprit du service auprès du SHIELD, il cachait ses agissements à sa fiancée, ne voulant pas faire face à un sermon made in Pepper.

**-Monsieur, le programme de surveillance à détecter des activités suspectes en Inde,** informa soudainement JARVIS.

-**Quoi exactement ?** demanda le génie sans relever la tête de ses plans.

-**Une explosion dans une usine textile.**

La télé s'alluma sur un bulletin d'information retraçant le drame.

**-En quoi est-ce important ?**

**-l'énergie qui à généré cette explosion ne provient pas d'une source connue.**

**-Quoi ce n'est pas une fuite de gaz?**

**-J'ai bien peur que non.**

**-Ok, envois ses infos au SHIELD.**

**-Envoyer quelles infos au SHIELD?**

-**Pepper ?!** S'exclama Tony en relevant la tête. **Tu ne rentrais pas à 7h ?**

**-Il est 7h. Tony... Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?**

**-Ça quoi ?**

**-Ça !** Désigna la rousse en pointant du doigt les plans, puis la télé et enfin l'ordinateur ouvert sur les archives du SHIELD.

-**Euh... Attends un petit peu je cherche une excuse valable.**

Pepper souffla d'exaspération et s'éloigna.

**-Chérie revient...**

* * *

-Monsieur, Stark nous a envoyé quelque chose ! Informa un agent du SHIELD en entrant dans la salle de réunion, coupant court à la conversation qu'avaient les Avengers.

**-Tony ?!** S'exclama Steve,** il nous aide ?**

**-Je pensais qu'il avait raccroché.** Souffla Natasha à Clint.

-**Visiblement non,** répondit le faucon.

-**Et que dit ce mail ?** demanda Fury.

**A Suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà, même s'il a été annoncé que Loki ne reviendrait pas dans Avengers 2, je tenais à l'incérer dans cette histoire car je le trouve assez charismatique en tant que méchant.**

**Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce chapitre est plus court que ce que je fais habituellement.**

**Une review ?**

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei.**


End file.
